


Luminance

by memoirs_of_a



Series: Death is a release from desires that make us their puppets -Marcus Aurelius [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoirs_of_a/pseuds/memoirs_of_a
Summary: lu·mi·nancenounthe intensity of light emitted from a surface per unit area in a given direction





	Luminance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/gifts), [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts), [erwinsalive (Bierberella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bierberella/gifts).



“Is this blindfold absolutely necessary!” Levi asks with thick annoyance in his voice.

“It will ruin the surprise” Erwin replies with a smile Levi can’t see.

“I swear if I trip over something” Levi grumbles before Erwin cuts him off.

“You’ll what Levi?” unable to hide the chuckle rising in his throat.

“I’ll think of something” is the retort. Silence stretches between the two again and Levi adjusts his hearing to the environment around them. The sounds of their boots hitting dirt instead of bricks or cobblestone confirms they left the main roads into Yarckel District a ways back. Surprisingly, the mystery path isn’t overgrown as tall grasses brush Levi’s thighs never hindering their journey. Unfortunately Levi can’t shake the feeling of little dirty bug legs crawling all over him. _Erwin Smith and his crock pot ideas._ “Oi, it’s so humid here. We couldn’t have changed into….I don’t know, something more loose?”

“But it’s the perfect environment” is the smooth response as Levi feels pressure on his shoulder directing him left.

“For what?”

“You’ll see” and Levi can’t help but detect a hint of amusement from Erwin. Silence envelopes the pair again as they are left to their own thoughts. Minutes tick by, another left, right, right, left. Levi thinks he can make out the sound of water, a creak perhaps through the chorus of cricket and cicadas.

There’s a firm tug on his hand but released to soon for Levi’s liking followed by “Levi, we’re here.” Now that the moment has come, Levi is surprised by the amount of curiosity and eagerness he feels for this place Sina knows where that Erwin dragged him to. “Okay close your eyes and I’ll count to three” as Levi feels the ghost of fingers loosening the blindfold. “One……Two….Three”.

Levi’s eyes need little adjustment from the blindfold but something flashes in his periphery. He cocks his head, and the light is there again. But it’s not a light. It’s several lights……in sync……in a sea across the whole plain. He knows Erwin is staring at him instead of the scene before them but he can’t tear his eyes away to face him. “What are they?” Levi whispers for fear of interrupting the little creatures’ glowing dance.

Erwin steps up to his left side and lifts his head to finally take it all in. “Lightning bugs is one name. Fire flies is another, but they are actually beetles. I’m afraid I don’t know much more about them. That would be more in Hange’s department.”

“And have them ruin the ambiance of this. No thanks.” A breeze flows through but does little to ease the humidity. Levi swallows to find the courage to ask the next question. “Do you think I can…………” Erwin nods and Levi steps forward. More lightning bugs join the visual spectacle from previous undisturbed grass. Their shine sporadic at first but they quickly find the rhythm of the counterparts. “How did you find this place?” as Levi stretches a hand with such precision and grace.

Erwin hums to himself reflecting. “I came here a couple of times as a child” however _with my father_ never makes it past his lips. Levi watches the content beetle on his finger intensely. Erwin is struck breathless as the soft glow gives Levi’s face such an innocence he has probably never known in his life underground. Erwin hesitantly adds “I use to catch and bring them home” afraid to end the moment.

Levi’s eyebrows furrow. “In what?”

“A jar.”

Levi jerks his head at this with a look of horror. “How did they breathe?” and it’s hard for Erwin to mask his face without giving any indication of disbelief.

“I……. punched holes in the top.”

“Oh” as Levi prays the night sky hides his foolishness and returns his gaze to the critter slowly walking along the digit. Levi’s face softens and a slight melancholy comes across those steel gray eyes of his. “I don’t understand. Why would you want to capture something so beautiful and keep it all to yourself?”

Erwin feels like he’s been punched in the gut. _I ask myself that everyday._ Levi slowly raises his head with bewilderment and an eyebrow raised and Erwin can hear his own heart beat pounding in his ears rapidly. But Levi gives no acknowledgment if Erwin actually spoke those words out loud. He turns back to their audience and extends his finger hoping the little fella will get the hint and return to his family. Erwin knows they must return back to reality soon as well. He takes in a deep breath and releases it through his nose. _But for now._

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd


End file.
